


Six Hours

by pinkdrinksandmusic



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Missing Scene, this takes place during The Adventure of Charls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdrinksandmusic/pseuds/pinkdrinksandmusic
Summary: “So…what do you think?” Laurent asked in a whisper, his lips brushing against Damen’s ear.“About what?”Laurent’s voice was teasing as he said, “Do you think the King and the Prince are doing it?”
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 245





	Six Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Old drabble I wrote and posted on Tumblr awhile back. I'm not on Tumblr anymore (tho I'm sure the fic is still floating around on there) and decided to post this here because I like it. :)

_“To the alliance.”_

After sharing drinks and food with everyone, and listening to the gossip about their own sex lives, Laurent and Damen retired into a little tent that the soldiers had set up for them.

Laurent’s eyes were glowing with amusement as they dressed down for bed. Damen pressed a kiss to the nap of his neck after unlacing the back of his jacket and pulling it off. Stripped of everything but his undershirt, Laurent turned and made quick work of unlacing Damen. When Damen was just in a shirt, Laurent pushed at his chest. Damen went willingly, sitting back on the nest of blankets and pillows. He grabbed Laurent’s wrist and tugged him down with him, until Laurent was sitting in his lap, straddling him.

“So…what do you think?” Laurent asked in a whisper, his lips brushing against Damen’s ear. He settled himself more comfortably in Damen’s lap, arms loosely wrapped around his neck.

“About what?”

Laurent’s voice was teasing as he said, “Do you think the King and the Prince are doing it?”

Damen groaned as he pressed his face into Laurent’s neck, feeling Laurent shake as he tried to stifle his laughter. Even so, Laurent welcomed him in his embrace, his arms holding Damen more firmly against him.

“After all, Damianos _is_ known for his virility. Obviously he can’t resist a beauty like the Prince.”

Damen was in the middle of placing slow, lazy kisses along Laurent’s neck when he paused and said, “The Prince’s beauty _is_ heart stopping.”

Laurent tilted his head to the side, to encourage Damen to continue to giving his neck kisses, and made a thoughtful noise.

“Hm. Heart stopping enough to fuck for six hours?”

The kisses stopped and Damen frowned.

“It was seven.”

Laurent laughed against Damen’s shoulder.

“That doesn’t quite answer my question.”

Then Damen was pulling back so he could look at him, but was close enough to press their foreheads together.

“Well, if I were Damianos, I’d make love to the prince all night and the morning after, for as long as he’d want me, for the rest of our lives,” he said, inching closer until their lips were touching and then took his mouth, kissing him deeply. Laurent returned it as Damen laid him on his back with his legs open for Damen to settle between. Damen’s weight was comfortable and familiar.

"All night and morning...but not all day?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"Humor me."

"He'd be honored to have him for a day if the Prince let him. And I think he has. I think the Prince let the King have him for an entire week, their focus only on each other."

"Mm. They'd go somewhere special for that."

"Yes." Damen moved from his mouth and kissed along his jaw up to his ear and asked, “And you? What do you think?”

“Mmm, I think they’re fucking. I think the Prince would enjoy the King too much to let go. I think he’d enjoy pulling the King to him, and taking all of the King’s attention for himself. I think the Prince would love having the King’s eyes on him, his hands on him, and his body over him. I think he’d enjoy the weight of him.” Laurent’s inner thighs brushed against Damen’s outer ones as he said the words in his ear, lips grazing it.

Damen groaned as he started to rock their hips together and went back to slowly kissing his neck.

Laurent continued, “And honestly…I think those seven hours don’t do the King justice. I think he could spend _days_ with someone who caught his attention.”

“Like the Prince?”

“Yes.”

“I think he’d spend a lifetime making love to him, for hours and hours at a time, until one or both couldn’t move or stay awake anymore.”

“And then they’d fall asleep and wake up for a few more rounds,” Laurent said with a smile, pressing a kiss to Damen’s temple as his hands roamed his back. “Or perhaps to just be close and talk, or feed each other something sweet. I think they enjoy each other in every way possible.”

“Yes.”

“Every night?”

“Every day. I think the Prince has had a hold of the King’s attention for a long time, and will hold onto it for the rest of their days.”


End file.
